Forum:Claiming:Megan James
Full Name: Megan Rose James Godly Parent 1: Zaria 2: Veles 3: Jarilo Apperance Megan has long waist length hair that is a dark purple hair that is straight with bangs. Her eyes are almond shaped and are a blue-green color. Her skin is white and free from any freckles or scars. She usually wears a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves with green short shorts and blue converse, she likes to have some make-up on but not to much. History When Megan's mother was 19 she was working as a bar tender to earn money to help pay for collage she had met Jarilo one late night while the bar was getting ready to close. He walked into the bar while she was cleaning off a table and he asked for a beer, she told him that they were closed and that he had to leave. He didn't take no for an answer and asked for a beer again, she didn't want him to get upset and start fighting so she got him a beer. He gave her a dollar bill and left the bar, she thought that he was such a strange guy and didn't think to see him at the bar again. The next night he returned at the same time and asked for another beer, she knew that he would probably just keep asking so she gave him a beer and he left. The same thing happened for weeks as he did that every night. She got tired of it and one night she asked him why he kept coming to the bar to get a beer and then leave. He told her that he kept coming to the bar because he kept wanting to see her after that first night, but he was to shy to ask her out. She thought it was cute that he was shy to ask her out and so she told him that she would go out with him. They went out everynight for a month or so, and they had fallen deeply in love. Soon Megan's other had become preganat and Jarlio had left her after they had gotten into a huge fight. After Megan was born she had given her up for adoption because she didn't want anything that reminded her of Jarilo. Megan was raised in a very good orphanage, the kids there were all girls and they all treated each other very well. She had plently of friends and felt happy at the orphanage. But there was always an empty hole in her heart, her friends were always being adopted and she was always left alone. She felt that no one loved her. One day though, she decided to run away and find a home where someone would finally care and love her. She ran away in the early morning. She was attacked by a Psoglav while she was in another city trying to find food in an alley way. The creature had snuck up on her and had knocked her out before she had time to fend off the Psoglav. She had woken up in a building chained to a platform that was a few feet above the ground, she was chained from her wrists and her head was bleeding from where she was hit. The Psoglav had ripped off bits of her skin while she was out cold and her wrists her raw from where the chains were. She had given up hope of surviving and didn't bother to even try to escape, she didn't want to get hurt more and make herself weak. She let the Psoglav continue on of ripping her skin off and eating it and torturing her. After three days of that, she was almost ready to die. She was weak and fragil and the Psoglav had ripped off most of her skin from her arms, she didn't want to live and decided to just close her eyes and die. A firebird flew into the building just before she was about to close her eyes and die, it had flown at the Psoglav and caught it on fire by spitting fire balls at it and killing it after a little time. It then melted the chains and carried Megan out of the building and away. Megan had passed out though while on the firebird, when she awoke she was in a bed with her arms and head bandaged and a person next to her. She asked the person how she got here and the person told her that the firebird had saved her life and brought her to Camp Veles, but had been shot while coming here and barely made it across the border before it died. Megan felt bad for the firebird, but pushed the feeling aside and remained at Camp Veles. Knowing that this was the place she belonged at. . . Age 17, born on May 16th 1996 Powers Zaria She would have the normal powers of what a child of Zaria has, nothing special or whatever. Same goes for the other Gods. Personality Megan has a sweet personality, she doesn't raise her voice and tries to remain calm and silent almost all the time. She doesn't like it when someone is mean to her or picks on her and she will tell them nicely to stop and if they don't she will result to violence. She likes to draw and read and doesn't like loud or nosy things, she likes to remain calm during hard and crazy things and tries to make sure that she doesn't lose it and always has her head on.